villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Riddler
The Riddler (real name: Edward Nigma) is a supervillain in the Batman comics and media (as well as in the DC universe in general). He is obsessed by riddles, and always leaves clues for the ones trying to solve his crimes. He believes himself to be smarter than and superior to all other humans. The Riddler can't stand the fact that Batman keeps outsmarting him, and keeps trying to find puzzles and riddles that even the Batman can't solve. The Riddler is also one of the few people that managed to find out the Batman`s true identity. Facts *Real Name: Edward Nigma (aka Nashton, Nygma) *Occupation: Professional Criminal *Base of Operations: Gotham City *Eyes: Blue *Hair: Brown *Height: 6 ft 1 in *Weight: 183 lbs. *First Appearance: Detective Comics #140 (October, 1948) Attributes *Knowledgeable intellect *Driven by a need to test his wits against law enforcement by leaving clues to his planned crimes *Express Abnormal and Irrational behavior when he really " needs" to know the riddles that not even he.. Can solve. *Compulsive need for attention 1960s Batman series Main Article: Riddler (Adam West Batman) Batman: The Animated Series The Riddler is one of the many villains of the cartoon show Batman: The Animated Series. ''Batman Forever'' Main Article: Riddler (Batman Forever) The Riddler is the true main antagonist of Batman Forever and was portrayed by Jim Carrey. He teams up with Two-Face who helps finance his crooked corporation NygmaTech with stolen money from every bank in Gotham City in order to make more products of the Riddler's neural energy-stealing grand invention called "The Box" in return for revealing Batman's identity and help eliminating him. They were both later stopped by both Batman and Robin during their last battle on Claw Island which results in the downfall of NygmaTech, the death of Two-Face, and the imprisonment of the now-mentally insane Riddler at Arkham Asylum. ''The Batman'' Main Article: Riddler (The Batman) '' Arkhamverse ''Main Article: Riddler (Arkhamverse) ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' In one episode he captures Batman and forces Booster Gold to answer trivia questions in order to free him however Batman managed to escape in time and defeat Riddler. He is later shown in the episode Criss cross Conspiracy that he unmasked thee Batwoman in front of everyone thus ruining her life. Batwoman later tried to kill him but was captured by him. Before he could kill her though Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl stopped him in time. He later made cameos in the episodes Knights of Tomorrow, Crisis 22300 miles above earth, and Legend of the Dark Mite. ''Batman Under the Red Hood'' Here he is shown in a flashback robbing a museum with his henchmen but was stopped by Batman and Robin. He is voiced by Bruce Timm in the movie. ''Young Justice'' While imprisoned at Belle Reeve Penitentiary, the Riddler tried to get on the good side of one of the ice villains, the head of the prisoners, but failed because everyone saw him as a joke. When a massive escape was attempted, the Riddler somehow managed to escape during the confusion when no one else could. In a dimension without any children under the age of 18 (caused by a magic spell by Klarion the Witch Boy and other sorcerers), Riddler infiltrated Gotham's Star Labs. While Sportsmaster incited a riot outside to keep the police occupied, Riddler was able to sneak out with the last sample of Starro. Riddler staged an ambush of the Team, by baiting them with Chesire and the echirnodem samples. The Team made short work of Riddler and his allies, Mammoth and Shimmer. Riddler was bound and gagged by Zatanna. What the Team did not know was the ambush was meant to fail, and only served as a ploy to smuggle the echinoderm aboard the Justice League Watchtower. Holy Musical Batman The Riddler, along with the other rogues, work together with Sweet Tooth, to destroy the Bat, and put the nuclear Warheads into the water supply of the city. He is portrayed by a woman, named Meredith Stepien. "Riddle me this, I got a puzzle that will put you to tears, I'm cruel, but never crass." (singing in "Rogues Are We" with the other villains). ''Gotham'' (2014 TV Series) :See: Edward Nygma (Gotham) Edward "Ed" Nygma is a supporting protagonist in the 2014 TV Show: Gotham, where he is portrayed by Cory Michael Smith. In this version, he is a police forensic investigator, who normally gives Bullock and Gordon the results of the crime scenes. He has not taken the identity of the Riddler yet and is commonly known as Ed by his coworkers. While still loving Puzzles and Riddles, and showing signs of lacking empathy, this version has not turned villainy as of yet. It is possible he will become a villain at some point in the second season as he is seen on a statue for the "Rise of the Villains" and a voiceover in a trailer has him saying "Behold a city riddled with fear". Possessing a crush on his co-worker Kristine Kringle, towards the end of the season he discovered her boyfriend Tom Dougherty was abusive. Confronting him to stop him seeing her again, he ended up stabbing Dougherty. This event caused him to have a simultaneous remorse and breakdown. Using his position as a medical examiner, he managed to destroy Tom's body before anyone found out he was dead, and created his first ever Riddle: a forged note from Tom claiming he had just left Kristen, while secretly the first letter of every line came to his name. However, upon realizing this meant he could be discovered, it lead to him suffering a breakdown. In the second season it appears he has a split personality and has conversations with a darker version of himself in the mirror. Ed gets upset by his alter egos presence and warns him to leave Kringle alone. When Jerome Valeska and his teammates attack the Police Department killing cops, Ed saves Kringle by tackling her to the ground out of the way of the gunfire and ends up taking a bullet. Kringle appears to show appreciation to end and is later seen giving him medication after the bloody incident is over. After some time, Ed and Kristen's relationship flourishes. Ed overhears Kristen renouncing Tom Dougherty and how she loves slightly dangerous men. After sharing a passionate night together, Ed confesses to killing Dougherty, even showing Kristen his badge to prove it, expecting that she will accept his crime due to the hate she feels for Dougherty. Ed is shocked when she recoils in horror, telling Ed that he never changed and was always a creep. Ed, in desperation, begins to get rough with Kristen and accidentally strangles her to death while attempting to explain himself, leaving a heartbroken Ed on his knees, cradling her body and bringing Edward Nygma one step closer to becoming the Riddler. Some time later, Ed wakes up to his evil side taunting him and reveals that he has arranged a disturbing scavenger hunt which eventually leads him to Kristen's body in the morgue. Leslie Tompkins almost discovers this but Ed reassures her that it's a Jane Doe and asks for dating advise. Later, Ed returns and his evil side asks him how it felt, barely escaping getting caught and implies he would've had to kill again had Tompkins discovered the body. Ed is then assimilated by his evil side and replies that it was "beautiful". Trivia General * His name is Edward Nygma. Enigma means mystery, which obviously shows his question-riddled nature. Gallery Riddler 1966.jpg|Frank Gorshin as The Riddler in the 1960's Batman TV Series Riddler (arkham city).jpg|The Riddler as he appears in Arkham City Riddler animated series.jpg|The Riddler in Batman The Animated Series FMWeoF_riddler.jpeg|Jim Carrey as The Riddler in Batman Forever 1698353-charriddler.jpg The riddler img.jpg|This is the appearance of "The Riddler" in his character bio in the popular 2009 game "Batman: Arkham Asylum" Riddler green arrow.jpg|The Riddler in the comics The_Riddler_Young_Justice.jpg|The Riddler (Young Justice) Riddler-batman-98642735.jpg|The Riddler (The Batman) Riddler_braveandthebold.jpg|The Riddler (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) 329px-The_Riddler.jpg|The Riddler a Former Villain Riddler.jpg|Riddler (without his mask and costume from Young Justice) Riddler in Holy Musical Batman.jpg|The Riddler in Holy Musical Batman. RiddlerSmiling.jpg|The Riddler's evil grin. Riddler8.jpg|The Riddler. Riddlerdig.png|Lego version gotham-season-1-finale-image-cory-michael-smith-600x400.jpg|Edward Nygma in Gotham. Es:El Acertijo Category:Supervillains Category:Trickster Category:Masked Villain Category:Batman Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Bosses Category:Recurring villain Category:Obsessed Category:Sociopaths Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Bombers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Brainwashers Category:Non-Action Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Kidnapper Category:Trap Master Category:Honorable Villains Category:Criminals Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hijackers Category:Embezzlers Category:Rich Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cheater Category:Comedic Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Neutral Evil Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Thief Category:Delusional Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Blackmailers Category:Hegemony Category:Propagandists Category:Rivals Category:Hatemongers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Outright Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Villain Category:Monomaniacs Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Justice League Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Crackers Category:Lego Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Provoker Category:Terrorists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Deal Makers Category:Gamblers Category:Psychopath Category:Family Murderer Category:Stranglers Category:Child Murderer Category:Animal Killers Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Leader Category:Drug Dealers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Crime Lord Category:Poisoner Category:Nemesis Category:Titular Villains Category:Perverts Category:Destroyers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Smugglers Category:Vandals Category:Strategic Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Crossover Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Betrayed villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Booster Gold Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Video Game Villains Category:Lego Dimensions Villains